


Renew

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain shimmers silvery in the sky as night gives way to morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renew

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 & 31 January 2010  
> Word Count: 464  
> Written for:[](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: December 2009 :: author's choice using June 2009 prompt :: yearn  
> Summary: The rain shimmers silvery in the sky as night gives way to morning.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for always coming through in the end…

  


The rain shimmers silvery in the sky as night gives way to morning. I know with certainty that as dawn awakens, that silver will transform into glistening gold. Water's always been a part of my life, and life in the desert has shown me just how much I miss it. There are times when I want nothing more than to go back to San Francisco and bask in the gloomy rainy days that I'd grown almost immune to. Other times, like now, I could easily never step foot in that city tainted by death and corruption of the spirit for the rest of my life.

Sighing softly, I feather the lightest of kisses across Rachel's temple and slip out of our warm, cozy bed. Even now, as the last of night's control is being usurped by dawn, high summer in the desert is warm and requires only the light silk robe given as a gift for my birthday four years ago. Checking on the children out of habit that's practically become body memory, I resist the urge to fuss with their bedding and choose instead to head outside.

The Ranch is still silent, no lights emerging from any of the bungalows. The bright full moon peeks through the rain clouds, defying nature's attempts to smother her brilliance, allowing me to follow the now-worn path out toward the gazebo. Rain soaks into my robe and hair, but it's easily ignored as I breathe in the clean scents of life around me.

Sinking onto the bench in the gazebo, silent thanks wing out toward any deities responsible for giving Dace the foresight to have this bench facing north, allowing for an easy view of both the rising and setting sun. I am completely engrossed in the battle for dominance of the sky between the eastern sun and the increase of pinks and yellows overtaking the deep, inky blues and violets of the full, heavy orb of the partially obscured moon in the west. Experience now says that the rains won't last long into the heat of the day, but this opportunity to watch them curtain the ushering in of the new day is lovely.

The scene is breathtaking and I wish I had Zo's ability with paint and pencil to capture this moment; not even a camera could match the beauty of her artwork in preserving a moment like this for eternity.

For a brief moment, my body craves the sensation of Rachel wrapped around my body from behind, but I am loathe both to leave this setting and to wake her from her much-needed sleep. We can talk about it later on, when we're cuddled up in the private cocoon of our bed.

It's not as if the rains will never come again like this.


End file.
